Dino Dash
is the 2nd episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Zeg gets stuck in a mud pit after being tossed there by a geyser, Blaze and AJ use the help of his dinosaur friends - and a bit of designing - to help him free. Elsewhere, Crusher isn't too keen on befriending a dinosaur Pickle found. Synopsis In Dinosaur Valley, Blaze and Zeg are shown pushing a rock onto a geyser and watching it gush it away. Blaze and AJ greet the audience and explain they're playing a dinosaur game called Geyser Blast, where they push a big rock down a hill, then it lands on a geyser and eventually blasts away. Zeg is then greeted by three ankylosauruses, who come to play with them. When the baby ankylosaurus tries to play, he accidentally lands on top of the rock and rolls down the hill, so Zeg stops it before it gets to the geyser, only to stop on the geyser himself and get blasted himself. AJ uses his Visor View and finds Zeg landed in a giant mudpit far away, and the mud is so sticky he can't get out. Blaze realizes Zeg needs help and he and AJ set off to rescue him as they sing Let's Blaze. Elsewhere, Crusher is looking for Pickle in the jungle when he shows up to introduce him to a friend he's met, Fluffy. When Crusher asks who Fluffy is, he's revealed to be a tyrannosaurus who's friendly and smart, and Pickle has been teaching him tricks, like how to roll over and speak, but not how to sit. When Crusher suggests saying "Fluffy, sit", it causes Fluffy to sit on him hard. Blaze continues driving until he enters a dark cave full of hot lava, which they can drive over with rock bridges. But when they see the way out, lava spills onto the path before them, making a whole river of it with no bridge to get across. Blaze finds a giant rock to use as a bridge, but it's too heavy for him to push over, so AJ suggests designing a way to solve the problem: if Blaze had a tail like an ankylosaurus, he can whack the rock hard. Blaze designs his tail and turns into an ankylosaurus, and with the viewer's help, he smashes the rock hard enough to knock it over and make a bridge. He continues on as AJ sings a song about designing while trying it out. Meanwhile, Pickle has taught Fluffy to chomp through almost anything, but Crusher thinks his jaws aren't strong enough and tries to give him something he can't chomp to no avail. When he suggests a giant coconut as his last try, the milk spills all over him much to his disgust, and Fluffy licks it off, leaving him double disgusted. Back in the jungle, AJ answers a call from Zeg, who is still stuck in the mud and can't get out, and Blaze promises he'll be there soon. As Blaze starts ascending a mountain, he dodges several rocks blasting out of rocks and rolling toward him, which could squish him flat. AJ decides to design something and thinks Blaze should have big jaws like a tyrannosaurus so he can chomp them flat. Blaze designs such and turns into one, and chomps the rocks away with help from the viewers before going on. Blaze sees a mudpit nearby, and it's where Zeg is trapped and still stuck. He uses Blazing Speed to get there super fast, but they still need a way to get to him. Spotting some truckodactyls above, this inspires AJ to suggest Blaze should have wings like them so he can fly over the mud. Blaze designs the wings, turning into a truckodactyl and taking to the sky. Zeg is relieved that Blaze is coming, only to spot mud bubbles floating up and popping in front of him, which repeatedly divert him off course. Blaze manages to dodge them all with help from the viewers. Blaze finally reaches Zeg and pulls him out of the mud, taking him back to land safely. There, they are greeted by Zeg's dinosaur friends who thank Blaze and AJ for rescuing him and invite them to play more dinosaur games together which they accept. In the last scene, Pickle has taught Fluffy how to play fetch which he denies, and when he tries to outsmart him by throwing it really far, it lands back with him and Fluffy ends up sitting on him again, and Pickle rewards him as he licks Crusher, much to his disgust. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Multiple transformations Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept